killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Eyedol
Eyedol is a fearsome, bicephalous monstrosity which has been one of the main antagonists of the Killer Instinct franchise ever since featuring as the series' original last boss in Killer Instinct (1994). One of the two demonic warlords that were banished from the Earth in the distant past, the other being Gargos himself, in Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedol is a profoundly corrupted champion who was slain by his archrival Gargos, with the latter having split his head in half, and who thereafter was foolishly resurrected by the sorcerer Kan-Ra. Eyedol made his return to the KI franchise after twenty-two years on July 22nd of 2016, as the eighth and final playable character that was released during KI 2013's Season Three. Biography Appearance In Eyedol's classic design, he appears as a massive, gray- (or green- or brown-) skinned, two-headed cyclops with glowing red eyes, and goat-like legs with cloven hooves. He wields a massive, spiked mace and is the tallest character in the game. In Killer Instinct (2013), Eyedol received a substantial overhaul. Unlike before, he now appears to have only one head. However, it has been split completely in half down the middle, so one eye is on each side of the cleft. His brain is visible within the massive gap, and purple and red lightning darts across the divide, connecting the two pieces of his head. His left eye glows purple and his right eye glows red, and the horn on the right side of his head is broken off at the end. He retains his gray skin, but now has swirling tattoos running along half of his body that glow purple, and also has ropes slung around his torso. He is less muscular and more pot-bellied, like a stereotypical ogre, though still very large in stature. He wears a single pauldron on his right shoulder and a loincloth with human skulls attached to it around his waist. His legs are digitigrade like those of Gargos', but his three-toed feet appear to have large, blunt toenails rather than sharp claws like his foe. He wields a massive club or mace laced with human skulls. When focusing on physical combat his red-eyed side takes control, and when he focuses on magical combat his purple-eyed side takes over. Eyedol's retro costume largely mirrors his original 1994 appearance, though he now is much bulkier than he was in the original game, each head now shows only one horn instead of two, and he has a purple-colored eye for one head and a red-colored eye for the other, and he lacks his original chain ear piercings. Eyedol still keeps his new skull-laced club from his default KI 2013 costume. Personality Eyedol is a(n un)living example of Lord Acton's famous remark, "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men." Once a champion who was called upon by an angelic race of demigods to save the world from the Shadow Lord Gargos, Eyedol's whole essence became corrupted by a number of factors: the magically-enhanced abilities granted to him by those benevolent beings, his own pride and arrogance over the supreme victory that he managed to achieve over the Astral tyrant, and him successfully seizing a portion of Gargos' shadowy power. Together they caused Eyedol's soul to slowly but surely turn a sinful black, and over time they would hideously transform him into the very thing he was once empowered to destroy—a fiend and an ungodly monster. Crowning himself emperor of a vast empire with countless humans singing his praises and worshiping him as a divinity, Eyedol's desire for absolute power and god-like status seemed his greatest strength, yet it would prove to be his downfall. His corrupted being lost control over all its base impulses and he went berserk with greed, lust and wrath, almost wiping out the heroes of Earth's past who tried to contain his rampage and tyranny, which would eventually lead to Eyedol's banishment to the Astral Realm due to the efforts of Tunth-ska. There he met his final undoing at the claws of a cunning and vengeful Gargos who was waiting for him in the darkness of the void. After being slain by the ruthless Shadow Lord and having his head split in half, and after being resurrected by the mad sorcerer Kan-Ra, Eyedol is now extremely obsessed about one thing: total annihilation for the sake of unbridled retribution. To this end, he violently turns against Kan-Ra after being reanimated and immediately goes on the war path. His one-track (or should we say "two-track") mind becomes his only guide as he demolishes, brutalizes, and magically destroys everyone and everything on his dark path to exact merciless vengeance on Gargos for his suffering. Powers & Abilities Ever since having his head split in half by Gargos, Eyedol's might has been diminished in two different ways. All of his power, and indeed his very mind itself, has become divided into two separate beings: the red-eyed "savage" head and the purple-eyed "warlock" head. The savage head's personality is extremely violent and brutal toward its victims, preferring to rush over with abandon and striking them with sheer ferocity and utter bloodlust. The personality of the warlock head, on the other hand, is ominously patient and deviously calculated, preferring to utilize powerful destructive magic and spells to annihilate Eyedol's enemies from afar. When his Instinct Mode is activated, Eyedol's split personalities merge and his true power temporarily returns to him. He becomes a god-like force to be reckoned with; an unholy beast embodying the ultimate power, savagery and sorcerous might. ''Killer Instinct (1994) Story Eyedol is Ultratech's trump card. Remember the warlords from the Prologue story? Well, Eyedol is one of them. Ultratech's scientists snatched him out of Limbo to do battle with the finalist in this year's Killer Instinct tournament. Little did they realize what kind of power they were releasing when they set Eyedol free from his magical prison... Extended Story ]] ]] Eyedol and his greatest rival, Gargos - known only in the modern world to the Monks of the Tiger as the great Spirit they serve - were the last surviving Warlords of ancient times, battling for ultimate control of the land. The heroes of the age joined together to banish them to Limbo, and for 2000 years there they stayed: but now Ultratech's meddlings have resulted in a device that can scan the void for life, and despite their efforts to shut it down before anything nasty gets out, a weakened Eyedol manages to break through at the last minute, right into the company's scheming hands. Ending Eyedol's ending is actually a joke ending that parodies Blanka's ending from Street Fighter II. The name was changed from Jimmy to Billy, probably as a reference to British pop singer Billy Idol. If he wins, a random woman approaches Eyedol after the tournament and sets into motion a rather strange ending with the following dialogue: *Woman: "Billy... Are you my long lost son Billy...?" *Eyedol: "Why would I be your son?... My name's Eyedol." * Woman: "My son was lost in a car crash... I gave him those bracelets for his birthday....." *Eyedol: ''(Eyedol's heads give each other a confused look) "Somehow.......... we don't think so." (Eyedol smashes the woman into the ground with his club) Stage / Warehouse Basement Moveset *''Fireball'': Down, Quarter Forward, Forward, Any Punch. *''Horn Charge'': Back, Forward, Quick Punch. *''Mace Swing'': Back, Forward, Fierce Punch. *''Forward Leaping Mace'': Back, Forward, Quick Kick. *''Upward Leaping Mace'': Back, Forward, Medium Kick. *''Backward Leaping Mace'': Back, Forward, Fierce Kick. *''Energy Stomp'': Back, Medium Punch. Character Selection *Arcade: Select Riptor and hold Left while pressing Quick Punch and Quick Kick. When the Versus Screen appears, start holding Right while pressing Medium Punch, Fierce Punch and Fierce Kick. *Super Nintendo: Select Cinder. At the VS Screen, hold Right and press L, R, X, B, Y, A. Killer Instinct (2013) Story Eyedol suffered his ultimate defeat at the hands of his archrival, Gargos, who split his head completely in half down to the neck. However, Eyedol's remains were somehow located by Kan-Ra, who sought to resurrect the fallen god-beast in order to use him as his trump card against Gargos and his forces. Yet, even Kan-Ra's necromantic magicks lacked the power necessary to fully reanimate and control Eyedol, causing the powerful demon lord to swiftly break free from the sorcerer's bonds and once again rampage across the Earth as violence incarnate. Extended Story The Reawakened: Music Eyedol's new theme for KI 2013 titled "A Shattered Eyedol" is composed by the duo Celldweller & Atlas Plug. It is an industrial-techno remix of his classic 1994 boss theme, "The Extreme, and features an 1980s horror vibe similar to the soundtracks of John Carpenter's movies, notably to the opening theme of The Thing. When both combatants remain idle for a short period while using Eyedol's music on any stage, then a synthesized remix of the KI main theme, "The Instinct", will start playing. Moveset Traits: ''' ]] '''Unique Trait - Heads: Eyedol is a "double-stance character" or two-characters-in-one. His "savage" personality (with the red eye, the broken horn and Eyedol's club glowing red) embodies a rushdown style, while his "warlock" personality (with the purple eye, the horn still intact and Eyedol's mace glowing purple) represents a zoning style. Only one of Eyedol's "heads" can be awake at a given time, meaning the player will only have access to one of Eyedol's personalities, or fighting styles, depending on which head is awake. The player can't quite freely switch between the styles: while performing special moves there is a growing chance that the currently awake head will suddenly fall asleep and the other will wake up, causing Eyedol to continuously switch between his split personalities during combat. However, players can use the Wake Up! command to greatly increase the odds of a switch happening, at the cost of some life. Combo Trait - Rage & Control: Eyedol has a power meter with six pips which is divided in two halves, with each half being visually represented by an image of one of Eyedol's "heads". When his savage personality is awake, Eyedol can use Crushing Roar to build up to three "Rage" stocks that can be used to enhance the special moves of the warlock head. Conversely, when his warlock personality is awake, Eyedol can use Tele-Strike to build up to three "Control" stocks that will let him cancel any of the savage head's commands or normals into a run, jump or back-dash. Instinct Mode - Awakening: ' Eyedol's heads synchronize, merging the god-beast's unholy savagery and warlock prowess and temporarily restoring the full extent of the demon lord's might; with this granting simultaneous access to the abilities of both the rushdown and zoning styles. Using ''Wake Up! while Instinct Mode is active will cause Eyedol's Instinct Meter to refill, though again at the cost of some health. Command Moves * '''Wake Up! - (Back+HP) - Eyedol punches his currently dormant head, increasing the chance of switching heads faster. Deals slight damage to Eyedol when used, which can be fatal. Can be used in between rounds, but still deals damage. Grants some Instinct Meter when used during Instinct Mode. * Run - (Forward-Forward, Savage Head) - Eyedol has a sustained run instead of a forward dash while the Warrior Head is active. * Head Bash - (Forward+MP, Savage Head) - Eyedol advances and swings his club down overhead. Hits overhead and can recapture. * Clobber - (Forward+HP, Savage Head) - Eyedol runs forwards, swinging his club wildly three times. * Rod Blast - (Back+MP, Warlock Head) - Eyedol fires a long burst of magic from his club. Causes stagger. * Forward Throw - (Forward-LP+LK) - Eyedol pins the opponent down and bashes their skull with his club three times (Warrior Head), or grabs the opponent by the face and blasts them away with magic (Mage Head). * Back Throw - (Back-LP+LK) - Eyedol lifts the opponent with his club and throws them behind himself. Special Moves * Crushing Roar - (3P, Savage Head) - Eyedol grabs the opponent and roars in their face. Deals very little damage, but builds Rage stocks. * Crushing Shoulder - (QCB+K, Savage Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle. Acts as a Wall Splat Ender. * Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+P, Savage Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club two times. Acts as a Ground Bounce Ender. * Crushing Swing - (QCB+P, Savage Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards. Heavy version has a second hit that recaptures. Acts as a Damage Ender. * Tele-Strike - (3K, Warlock Head) - Eyedol teleports in front of the opponent, knocking them away. Holding Forward will have Eyedol appear behind them. Deals very little damage, but builds Control stocks. * Stomp Strike - (QCB+K, Warlock Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating an explosion. Acts as a Launcher Ender. * Bolt Strike - (QCF+P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club. Light version travels along the ground to hit low, Medium travels diagonally upwards, Heavy surrounds Eyedol in a cage of lightning. Acts as a Battery Ender. * Meteor Strike - (QCB+P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor that falls from the sky. Button strength determines projectile range. Hits overhead and causes stagger on grounded opponents, causes ground bounce on airborne ones. Acts as a Damage Ender. Shadow Moves * Shadow Crushing Shoulder - (QCB+2K, Savage Head) - Eyedol charges forwards with a shoulder tackle that hits five times and has projectile immunity. * Shadow Crushing Destroyer - (QCF+2P, Savage Head) - Eyedol pounds the ground with his club five times. * Shadow Crushing Swing - (QCB+2P, Savage Head) - Eyedol spins and swings his club upwards, hitting five times and causing ground bounce. * Shadow Stomp Strike - (QCB+2K, Warlock Head) - Eyedol stomps the ground, creating a carpet of explosions that travels along the ground. * Shadow Bolt Strike - (QCF+2P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol fires purple lightning from his club, covering the entire screen in a net of electricity. * Shadow Meteor Strike - (QCB+2P, Warlock Head) - Eyedol summons a meteor shower that covers the entire screen in falling meteors. Ultra Combo * 28 Hits Ultimate Combo * TBA Quotes Gallery KI Series = - KI2013 = Killer Instinct (2013) Eyedol Hero Art 4K No Logo.jpg|Eyedol's new Killer Instinct 2013 rendering Eyedol Emblem.png|Eyedol's emblem Eyedol fullbodyrender.png|Eyedol's 2013 in-game model ("savage" stance) Eyedol 2013.jpg|A boundless rage... Eyedol02.jpg|...and a limitless power... Eyedolfaces.jpg|...do not make for a stable mixture Eyedolsleeping head.jpg|Eyedol's "savage" personality... Eyedolwarlockface.png|...and his "warlock" personality... Eyedolscream.jpg|...both pissed off beyond mortals' ken Character bio hero eyedol.jpg|The god-beast within the Astral Plane Eyedolpower.jpg|The wrecking ball in the background is pretty metaphoric Eyedolglare.png Eyedololdfriends.jpg|Reasoning with Eyedol worked out well Eyedololdfriends2.png|The heroes of Earth's past—Eyedol keeps his old allies close Eyedolnightmare.JPG|A long-forgotten nightmare returns to the world Gargos and Eyedol.jpg|The greater of two evils 119154-hi.jpg|Eviler than thou Eyedolgargosenemy.jpg|The bad guy wins Retro Eyedol leaked.jpg|Eyedol's retro appearance (KI 2013) Gargoseyedolvs.jpg|1994 meets 1996 for 2013 in 2016 119161-hi.jpg Eyedoltwoheads.jpg Eyedol_Trailer_Revealed.jpg|Eyedol's trailer reveal Eyedol 2013 new.jpg Eyedol_Default_Color_1.jpg|Default Color 1 Eyedol_Default_Color_2.jpg|Default Color 2 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown6.jpg|Default Color 3 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown1.jpg|Default Color 4 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown2.jpg|Default Color 5 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown3.jpg|Default Color 6 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown4.jpg|Default Color 7 Eyedol_Default_Color_Unknown5.jpg|Default Color 8 Eyedol_Default_Color_9.jpg|Default Color 9 Warlord.png|Warlord accessories Scavenger.png|Scavenger accessories Champion.png|Champion accessories Ragdoll.png|Ragdoll accessories Misfit.png|Misfit accessories Conflicted.png|Conflicted accessories Eyedol retro 2.jpg|Eyedol Retro Color 2, made to resemble the green color he took on in the SNES port of Killer Instinct Eyedol Mimic Skin.PNG|Eyedol Mimic Skin Eyedol Mimic Skin in Retro Costume.PNG|Eyedol Mimic Skin in Retro Costume with accessories Eyedol Shadow Skin.PNG|Eyedol Shadow Skin }} |-|KI Comics = Killer Instinct Comics 510780D2A.jpg Chairmaneyedol.jpg KI 10.jpg Trivia *During Eyedol's first reveal for Season 3, designer Adam "Keits" Heart summarized the character as "two heads, two characters", and mentioned that the "combat head" is a "berserking, close range, rushdown character", while the "mage head" is a "smart, screen-controlling, zoning character". *Eyedol's name is a portmanteau of the words "eye" (being a cyclops) and "idol" (due to his reference in the original timeline as an ancient spirit by the Monks of the Tiger or being "worshipped" by Ultratech and the spectators of the Killer Instinct tournament). **Following the new timeline introduced in the 2013 reboot, the "idol" part now references him being worshipped by humans who praised his original victory over Gargos and subsequently saving the world, eventually crowning himself king of a vast empire. And the "eye" part now references his split head and how his eyes are literally seperated from each other. *Eyedol's Savage and Warlock "Heads" are somewhat inconsistent in placement due to the mirroring of his in-game model, and sometimes the Savage Head will be active while the Warlock Head should be, or vice versa. **During gameplay, confusion from this can be avoided by looking at Eyedol's Rage/Control Meter, since flames appear on the half of his head that is currently active. One can also tell by the color of the eye of the active head, the color of his club's sparks, or the appearance of Eyedol's neutral stance (upright with club held high, or hunched over with club held low). **Eyedol's Savage and Warlock heads are similar to Street Fighter 3's Gill when he uses both pyrokinesis & cryokinesis. Their heads also relate to He-Man's Two-Bad. *His two retro costume colors in KI 2013 - brown and green - are a throwback to his physical appearance in the arcade version and SNES version of the original Killer Instinct, respectively. *Following Rash, Mira and General RAAM over the course of Season Three, Eyedol doesn't have his own stage in Killer Instinct, but does have his own selectable theme for any stage. Interestingly, Eyedol shares Kan-Ra's Forbidden Archive (same with Rash) as his stage in the game, likely as a placeholder, similar to the situation with Omen sharing the Shadow Tiger's Lair with Shadow Jago and Gargos (temporarily), and Mira sharing the Alchemical Lab with Sabrewulf in Survival Mode. This makes him the sixth overall fighter as well as the fourth character in Season 3 amongst the roster who does not have a stage, but shares an arena with another combatant. *Eyedol shares his Killer Instinct (2013) ''voice actor, Zachary Quarles who also voiced Riptor and Aganos. *Eyedol, along with Gargos, are the only boss characters years before the release of Season 3 of ''Killer Instinct (2013) to not have an Ultra Combo nor an Ultimate Combo finisher (nor a Humiliation for Eyedol). *On July 17, 2014 (coincidently, just 2 years before Eyedol's return to KI 2013), former KI composer Robin Beanland posted on his official SoundCloud page an unused track that was supposed to be Eyedol's main theme, but immediately scrapped after hearing it in-game. External links *Eyedol's character page at the official Killer Instinct Website *Eyedol's gameplay profile at Infil's The Complete Killer Instinct Guide Media *Eyedol's Trailer - Eyedol's official trailer reveal by Iron Galaxy *Delta Rayquaza (Eyedol) vs BxA Jackal (Gargos) - Video compilation of pro gamer matchups with Eyedol Category:KI1 Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Killer Instinct 2013 Characters Category:Killer Instinct 2013